


Mcdanno - Where's my love - SYML - YouTube

by LittleZion



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship/Love, H50, Hawaii, Hurt Danny "Danno" Williams, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Protective Steve McGarrett, Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams Friendship, Unconditional Love, Worried Danny Williams, mcdanno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-20
Updated: 2016-10-20
Packaged: 2018-08-23 15:22:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleZion/pseuds/LittleZion
Summary: Mcdanno fanvid ❤Warning “emotional fanvid”I love when Steve is protective & Danny is worried about him, even if sometimes it hurts.Mcdanno’s feelings are so strong (｡♥‿♥｡)
Hope you like it :)
I don’t own any of the videos or music in this fanvid.Song : Where’s my love - SYMLTv show : Hawaii Five-o





	




End file.
